1. Area of the Invention
The present invention is related to how to treat acari with a material derived from Swinglea glutinosa leaves and a preparation made of the material derived from Swinglea glutinosa leaves and pyrethroids. The material is described by preceding pending unpublished U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/466,801.
2. Description of Prior Art
Mite pests affect a range of agronomic, vegetable and fruit cultivations causing great losses. Pyrethroids, such as permethrin have been use to control mites. Because, resistance by mites to pyrethroids is common, increasingly high doses of these synthetic pesticide are being used to control these acari. In addition, in order to combat resistance, pyrethroids are used in combination with pesticides, e.g., avermectins.
Unfortunately, the prior art describes few options regarding natural derived compound that can be used in a mix with pyrethroids to diminish resistance by mites to pyrethroids, or to minimize using high doses of synthetic pyrethroids. The Invention of the present application overcomes these prior art limitations.